farmacjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
2011.02.15 i 17 Proszki
15.02.2011r. Proszki- Pulveres To stała postać leku, którą tworzą sypkie homogenne cząstki o odpowiednim stopniu rozdrobnienia. Podział: * Do użytku wewnętrznego - Pulveres perorales; Pulveres ad usum internum. Wielkość cząsteczek nie powinna przekraczać 0,5mm. * Do użytku zewnętrznego- stosowane na skórę i błony śluzowe (Pulveres ad usum dermicum; Pulveres ad usum externum). Wielkość cząstek do 0,16mm * Proszki proste - Pulveres simplices. Złożone z jednej substancji leczniczej * Proszki złożone - Pulveres compositi. Złożone z kilku substancji leczniczych * Proszki rozcieńczone - Pulveres triturati, tzw. rozcierki - sporządzone z substancji bardzo silnie działających (wykaz A), których ilość jest niemożliwa do odważenia na wadze proszkowej lub substancji higroskopijnych poprzez zmieszanie z substancją obojętną np.: * laktoza * skrobia Przykłady rozcierek: 1:10 (1 cześć atropiny + 9 cześć laktozy(lub innej subst. obojętnej)= 1+9=10 cześć rozcieki) Atropini suphas trituratio1:100- (1+99) Scopolamini hydrobromidum trituratio1:2- (1+1) Belladonnae extractum siccum * Proszki mianowane - ''Pulveres titrati ''- otrzymywane z silnie działających surowców roślinnych, najczęściej zawierających glikozydy nasercowe przez doprowadzenie do ściśle określonego miana. Ze względy na niebezpieczeństwo nieprecyzyjnego rozsypywania do opłatków skrobiowych proszki mianowane nie są sporządzane. Określone miano otrzymywano poprzez mieszanie surowca z substancją obojętną np.: * skrobia * laktoza * Olejkocukry - Oleosacchara - To mieszaniny olejków eterycznych z cukrem. Sporządzone przez zmieszanie 1 kropli olejku eterycznego z 2g sproszkowanej sacharozy. W przypadku olejku z naowocni pomarańczy, olejku z kwiatu pomarańczy, olejku różanego dodajemy 1 kroplę olejku na 4g sacharozy. Jeżeli w recepcie przepisano mniej niż 2g olejkocukru, należy przygotować 2g, a użyć ilość potrzebną.Olejkocukry wydajemy w słoikach szczelnie zamkniętych.Przykładem zastosowania olejkocukru jest proszek troisty:Pulvis Magnesiae cum Rheo:''Skład: * Magnesinum carbomicum 50,0 * Radix Rhei 20,0 * Saccharosum 30,0 * Oleum Foeniculi q.s Sporządzamy go poprzez dodanie do miałko sproszkowanego cukru olejku koprowego (tu potrzeba 15 kropli, bo na każde 2g dajemy 1 kroplę) i roztarcie w moździerzu. Mieszamy z miałko sproszkowanym kłączem rzewienia i węglanem magnezowym. * '''Proszki musujące' - Pulvers effrevescentes. Zawierają kwasy organiczne i węglany i wodorowęglany, a po rozpuszczeniu w wodzie wydzielają dwutlenek węgla. * Proszki niedzielone do użytku zewnętrznego- tzw. zasypki lub pudry - Pulveres adspergenti''Stosowane na skórę lub błony śluzowe zawierają substancje lecznicze o działaniu ściągającym, przeciwzapalnym, bakteriobójczym, dezynfekującym. W skład zasypek wchodzą też składniki obojętne, które stanowią podłoże np.: skrobia, talk Powinny one charakteryzować się dobrą przyswajalnością do skóry, zdolnością adsorbowania wody, wydzielin i potu, oraz chronić skórę przed podrażnieniem. Przyswajalność proszku zapewnia w nim obecność talku, tlenku cynku, natomiast lanolina czy wazelina zwiększając przyswajalność proszku służą jednocześnie do natłuszczania skóry suchej. Właściwości adsorbujące wykazuje: * skrobia * glinka biała * krzemionka koloidalna * węglan wapnia Proszki do użytku zewnętrznego stosuje się również po rozpuszczeniu w wodzie do płukania gardła, do okładów i irygacji. * '''Proszki niedzielone do użytku wewnętrznego'. Są to proszki, które pacjent dawkuje sobie sam odmierzając je miarami domowymi- najczęściej na koniec noża lub łyżeczką do herbaty napełnioną równo z brzegiem. W skład tych proszków nie mogą wchodzić substancje bardzo silnie i silnie działające (wykaz A i B), ze względu na to, że miary domowe są nie precyzyjne tych proszków się nie sporządza. Środki silnie działające mogą być składnikami proszków nie dzielonych tylko wtedy gdy nie zachodzi obawa przestankowanie nawet przy niewłaściwym pobieraniu leku. Wykazują najczęściej działanie zobojętniające, przeczyszczające lub przeciwbiegunkowe. * Proszki dzielone. Najczęściej stosowane do użytku wewnętrznego. Mogą być przepisane dwoma sposobami: # Praescriptio multiplicata- na recepcie podana jest ilość substancji leczniczej w jednym proszku oraz informacja ile takich proszków należy wykonać. W sposobie wykonywania jest zapis D.t.d.np.: Rp: Codenini phosphatis 0,02 → 0,2 Papaverini hydrochloridi 0,04 → 0,4 M.f. Polv. D.t.d N010 → ma być 10 proszków i wszystkie składniki mnożymy razy 10 # Praescriptio divisa- na recepcie podana jest całkowita ilość substancji leczniczej oraz informacja, że należy podzielić ją na równe części. W sposobie wykonania jest zapis Div. in part. aeq Rp: Codeini phosphatis 0,2 Papaverini hydrochloridi 0,4 M.f. Pulv. Div. an part. aeq N010 → czyli podziel na 10 równych części Proszki dzielone można umieścić w kapsułkach skrobiowych (opłatkach= Capsulae amylaceae), kapsułkach papierowych zwykłych, woskowanych lub także kapsułkach żelatynowych (Capsulae gelatinosae) otwieranych. Zalety stosowania stałych dozowanych postaci leku w porównaniu z płynnymi postaciami leku:# Substancje lecznicze będące ciałami stałymi są bardziej trwałe. # Tabletki, kapsułki, proszki dzielone są łatwiejsze do pakowania, transportowania, podawania, przechowywania niż płyny. # Niepożądany smak substancji leczniczej jest bardziej odczuwalny w roztworze niż w stałej postaci leku. Może być on całkowicie zamaskowany przez zamknięcie substancji leczniczej w kapsułkach lub tabletkach powlekanych. # Dokładne dawkowanie jest łatwiejsze do uzyskania w tabletkach, kapsułkach czy proszkach dzielonych. # Kontrolowane uwalnianie jest łatwiejsze do uzyskania ze stałych postaci leku niż z płynnych Wymagania stawiane proszkom: # Proszki przeznaczone do miejscowego stosowania powinny być jednolite o wielkości cząstek poniżej 0,16mm, równomiernie rozproszone, gładkie w dotyku. Powinny łatwo rozprzestrzeniać się na powierzchni skóry i nie działać na skórę drażniąco. # Proszki do stosowania wewnętrznego powinny być dokładnie sproszkowane o wielkości cząstek poniżej 0,5mm- im mniejsza jest wielkość cząstek proszku tym szybciej następuje rozpuszczenie. # Proszki powinny być jednolicie i równomiernie sproszkowane ponieważ cząstki o różnych wielkościach mają tendencję do rozdzielania w czasie sporządzania, przesypywania, transportu proszku co może w efekcie wpływać na dokładność dawkowania. # Wielkość cząstek proszku jest istotna również w przypadku proszku do sporządzanie roztworów lub zawiesin gdyż wpływa na stopień rozpuszczania, proces sedymentacji w zawiesinach, a także na dostępność biologiczną substancji leczniczej. 17.02.2011 Wielkość i pojemność kapsułek skrobiowych Sposób wykonania: # Dokładnie przeczytać receptę, sprawdzić dawki substancji silnie i bardzo silnie działających, obliczyć jakie dawki chory otrzyma jednorazowo i dobowo, obliczyć stężenie substancji leczniczych w proszkach do użytku zewnętrznego, a także sprawdzić stężenie roztworu, który pacjent sam sobie przygotuje z proszków niedzielonych. # Przygotować sprzęt laboratoryjny: moździerz, pistel, kartę celuloidową, łyżki recepturowe, krążki pergaminowe, rękawiczki. # Odważyć substancje lecznicze na oddzielnych wytarowanych krążkach w kolejności od ilości najmniejszej do największej. # Przenieść do moździerza niewielką ilość składnika najmniej czynnego lub przepisanego w największej ilości i zatrzeć nim pory moździerza. Następnie dodać składnik o najsilniejszym działaniu (najczęściej przepisany w najmniejszej ilości lub najsilniej zabarwiony), rozcierać dokładnie pistlem i co jakiś czas proszek zeskrobywać ze ścianek moździerza i pistla za pomocą karty celuloidowej. Rozcieranie i mieszanie rozpoczyna się od środka moździerza, prowadząc pistel ku jego brzegom. Dalej dodaje się porcjami stale mieszając i rozcierając pozostałe składniki. Na końcu przenosi się do moździerza pozostała ilość składnika użytego do zatarcia porów moździerza. # Gotowy proszek niedzielony przenosi się najczęściej do papierowej torebki w kolorze pomarańczowym – do użytku zew., albo w kolorze białym – do użytku wewnętrznego. # W przypadku proszków dzielonych sporządza się naważkę wzorcową (tzn. na wadze proszkowej odważa się masę pojedynczego proszku) i według niej rozsypuje proszek do kapsułek skrobiowych o odpowiedniej wielkości (proszki z substancjami słabo działającymi – wykaz C). W przypadku proszków z substancjami silnie działającymi na wadze proszkowej odważamy osobno każdy proszek. Proszki należy rozsypywać do opłatków możliwie najmniejszych, aby były całkowicie wypełnione masą pojedynczego proszku. Jeżeli masa pojedynczego proszku przekracza pojemność największych kapsułek, należy rozdzielić go równo do 2 kapsułek i zaznaczyć dokonaną zmianę w opisie zażywania proszków, a przy wydawaniu leku poinformować pacjenta o zmianie ilości proszków, jakie ma przyjąć jednorazowo. Gotowe proszki dzielone przenosi się do odpowiedniej torebki prawidłowo opisanej. Proszki dzielone w kapsułkach skrobiowych lub żelatynowych pacjent powinien połykać bez otwierania, popijając je dużą ilością płynu. # Przy wykonywaniu proszków należy pamiętać o następujących zasadach: * Proszki dzielone o masie <0,1g należy uzupełnić substancją obojętną np. laktozą do masy 0,1g (1 proszek). Informacje o użytej substancji uzupełniającej i jej ilości należy zamieścić w opisie recepty. * Do proszków z truciznami (wykaz A) oraz z substancjami silnie zabarwionymi np. błękitem metylenowym, używamy odrębnych moździerzy. * W praktyce recepturowej do rozdrabniania używa się moździerza porcelanowego i pistla. Uzyskanie odpowiedniego rozdrobnienia substancji leczniczej zależy od włożonej siły, szorstkości powierzchni, kształtu pistla, częstości zeskrobywania proszku przylegającego do powierzchni moździerza i pistla oraz ilości sproszkowanej substancji. Dlatego moździerz wewnątrz, jak i również dolna część głowicy pistla, muszą być szorstkie. Pistel musi być tak dobrany, aby krzywizna jego części trącej była zbliżona do krzywizny wewnętrznej moździerza. W ten sposób otrzymuje się maksymalną powierzchnię rozcierania. Nie wollno nadmiernie wypełniać moździerza substancjami rozdrabnianymi. Grubość warstwy proszków nie może być większa od promienia głowicy tłuczka. * Jeżeli w recepcie została przepisana substancja lecznicza, która nie jest dostępna w postaci proszku do receptury, a tylko w postaci leku gotowego np. tabletek lub drażetek, to sporządzenie proszku rozpoczyna się od obliczenia potrzebnej ilości tabletek lub drażetek. Obliczona ilość tabletek przenosi się do moździerza i miałko rozdrabnia, a następnie dodaje pozostałe składniki leku przepisane na recepcie. Z drażetek cukrowych przed rozdrobnieniem należy usunąć otoczkę cukrową. Nie wolno rozdrabniać tabletek w otoczkach dojelitowych – otoczki te mają chronić substancję leczniczą przed rozkładem pod wpływem kwasów żołądka lub błone śluzową pacjenta przed drażniącym działaniem substancji leczniczej. Jeżeli dawka przepisana w recepcie jest taka sama jak zawartość substancji leczniczej w 1 tabletce w otoczce dojelitowej, można takie tabletki umieścić w kapsułce skrobiowej ze sproszkowanymi składnikami proszku. Nie wolno również rozdrabniać tabletek o przedłużonym uwalnianiu, ponieważ ich zadaniem jest zapewnienie stałego stężenia terapeutycznego substancji leczniczej w organizmie chorego przez dłuższy czas (8-12, a nawet do 24h) Metody usuwania otoczki cukrowej z drażetek: * Polewanie drażetek CIEPŁĄ wodą na sitku i osuszenie tabletek gorącym powietrzem. * Zanurzenie drażetek w 45% roztworzealkoholu izopropylowego, a gdy powłoczki rozpuszczą się w dostatecznym stopniu, przeniesienie do 91% izopropanolu w celu przerwania dalszego ropuszczenia otoczki i odciągnięcia wody. Na koniec suszymy gorącym powietrzem. * Ogrzewanie drażetek przez kilka minut w suszarce w temp 105°C, a następnie zanurzenie w (95%) etanolu 760g/l. Na skutek uciskania powierzchni drażetek przez bibułę następuje odpryśnięcie powłoczki. BADANIE JAKOŚCI PROSZKÓW ☼Badanie wielkości cząstek proszku:'FP VI zaleca przeprowadzenie badania wielkości cząstek proszku przez pzresianie przez sita o różnych wymiarach oczek (w zakresie 0,08 – 5,6mm). Ze względu na stopień rozdrobnienia cząstek wyróżnia się substancje: * rozdrobnione (0,5 – 5,6mm) * sproszkowane (0,01 – 0,5mm) * zmikronizowane (<10μm) W celu określenia wielkości cząstek proszków zmikronizowanych stosuje się metodę: * optyczną (pomiar pod mikroskopem) * sedymentacyjną (pomiar szybkości sedymentacji) * elektryczną '☼Badanie jednolitości masy proszków: Dla proszków doustnych dzielonych badanie to przeprowadza się przez dokładne zważenie 20 losowo wybranych proszków. Następnie oblicza się średnią masę 1 proszku. Granice dopuszczalnego odchylenia od obliczonej średniej masy wynoszą: * dla proszków o masie do 300mg: +/- 10% * dla proszków 300mg i powyżej: +/- 7,5% 2 proszki mogą przekraczać podane granice odchyleń, jednak nie więcej niż dwukrotnie. ☼Badanie jednolitości zawartości substancji leczniczej w proszkach dzielonych: Badanie wykonuje się dla proszków dzielonych o deklarowanej zawartości substancji leczniczej 2mg i poniżej lub o zawartości substancji leczniczej poniżej 2% całej masy proszku. Jeżeli proszki zawierają więcej niż 1 substancję leczniczą oznaczenie wykonuje się tylko dla tych substancji, które występują w podanych wyżej ilościach. Zawartość substancji leczniczej należy oznaczyć w każdej z 10 losowo wybranych pojedynczych dawek zgodnie z metoda opisaną w monografii szczegółowej FP. ☼Badanie jednorodności składu w niedzielonych proszkach złożonych: Oznacza się zawartość substancji leczniczych w 3 próbkach pobranych losowo z różnych miejsc. Różnice zawartości poszczególnych składników nie mogą przekraczać +/- 10% średniej zawartości. Badanie to ma na celu ocenę dokładności wymieszania poszczególnych składników. ☼Badanie zawartości substancji leczniczej: Przeprowadza się metoda opisana w monografii FP. ☼Badanie czystości mikrobiologicznej: Przeprowadza się według monografii FP „Badanie czystości mikrobiologicznej”. Przykłady recept ''' 1. Proszki złożone niedzielone do użytku zewnętrznego: Rp. Acidi borici10,0 Talci20,0 M.f. Pulv. D.S. Zewnętrnie zastosowanie: p/bakteryjne; puder/zasypka '''wykonanie: Proszkujemy część kwasu bornego (większe cząsteczki) w moździerzu (ok. 5g), potem dodajemy stopniowo resztę i proszkujemy. Następnie stopniowo dodajemy talk – nie trzeba bardzo mieszać, gdyż jest dość dobrze sproszkowany. Całość przesypujemy do pomarańczowej torebki. Rp. Mentholi 0,03 Natrii salicylatis Natrii benzoatis aa 2,5 Natrii hydrogenocarbonatis25,0 M.f. Pulvis. D.S. Łyżeczke proszku rozpuścić w szklance wody, r-ór stosować do płukania gardła zastosowanie: przeciwzapalne, miejscowo znieczulające wykonanie: W 1 moździerzu rozcieramy grubokrystaliczny mentol, a w 2-gim salicylan sodu - przesypujemy go do mentolu i mieszamy. Proszkujemy wodorowęglan sodu i stopniowo dodajemy do pozostałych składników. Wymieszaną całość przesypujemy do pomarańczowej torebki. 2. Proszki złożone niedzielone do użytku wewnętrznego: Rp. Magnesi oxydi10,0 Bismuthi subbitratis Calcii carbonatisaa 25,0 M.f. Pulv. D.S. 3 x dziennie łyżeczkę przed jedzeniem zastosowanie: B.s. - osłaniająco na błonę śluzową żołądka; w nadkwaśności – zobojętnia kwaśne pH soku żołądkowego; choroba wrzodowa wykonanie: W moździerzu dodajemy po kolei i mieszamy – bo wszystkie są miałkie. Przesypujemy do białej torebki. 3. Proste proszki dzielone: Rp. Phenylis salicylatis0,45 M.f. Pulveres D.t.d. N°20 D.S. 3 x dziennie proszek zastosowanie: zakażenia dróg moczowych wykonanie: W moździerzu proszkujemy 9g salicylanu fenylu i rozdzielamy do 20 kapsułek skrobiowych. Przesypujemy do białej torebki. 4. Proszki złożone dzielone: Rp. Phenobarbitali0,0150,15 Papaverini hchlor.0,040,4 Lactosiq.s.0,45 M.f. pulv. D.t.t. N°10 D.S. Do 2 proszków dziennie zastosowanie: uspokajająco, rozkurczowo na pp wykonanie: Laktoza zacieramy pory moździerza, rozcieramy fenobarbital, papawerynę. Dodajemy stopniowo resztę laktozy. Wymieszane składniki przesypujemy do białej torebki. Rp. Saloli0,5 Methyleni coerulei0,05 M.f. Pulveres D.t.d. N°20 D.S. 3 x dziennie po 1 proszku zastosowanie: zakażenia dróg moczowych (obie subst.) wykonanie: Używamy moździerza do substancji barwiących. Pory zacieramy Salolem, dodajemy błękit metylenowy i stopniowo salol sproszkowany uprzednio w osobnym moździerzu. Lub: Rozcieramy sam Salol, przenosimy do kapsułek skrobiowych, a na niego naważamy odpowiednia ilość błękitu metylenowego. !!! Należy poinformować pacjenta, że mocz będzie miał niebieskie zabarwienie. 5. Proszki z rozcierkami (trituracjami) Rp. Atropini sulfatis0,00050,005 Papaverini h/chlor.0,040,4 Metamizoli natrici0,55 M.f. Pulv. D.t.d. N°10 D.S. W razie bólu - proszek Atropina zawsze! w rozcierce 1:10 (1g atropiny + 9g laktozy) 0,005:x x=0,05 – tyle będziemy brali rozcierki do sporządzenia proszku 0,02:0,2 (20mg atropiny + 180mg laktozy) – tyle musimy zrobić rozcierki 200mg=0,2g zastosowanie: p/bólowo, p/gorączkow, rozkurczająco na pp wykonanie: W moździerzu zacieramy pory Pyralginą (Metamizolem), dodajemy atropinę, papawerynę i mieszamy. Stopniowo dodajemy resztę Pyralginy, rozcieramy. Następnie rozdzielamy do kapsułek - każda po 0,545g i przenosimy do białej torebki. Rp. Belladonnae extracti. Sicci0,0150,15 Bismuthi subcarbonatis0,88 M.f. Pulv. D.t.d. N°10 D.S. 3 x dziennie proszek przed posiłkiem Wyciąg z pokrzyku wilczej jagody jest substancją higroskopijną, więc musi być w rozcierce 1:2 0,15:x x=0,3 wykonanie: Zacieramy pory moździerza węglanem bizmutu. Dodajemy 0,3 grama rozcierki pokrzyku wilczej jagody i stopniowo resztę węglanu bizmutu. Przesypujemy do kapsułek i do białej torebki.